1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high chair wherein the seat is located at a relatively high level so that a child sitting on the seat, is maintained at a position suitable for the height of an adult table or the like. Thus, a child seated on this high chair is enabled to use the same table as adults.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relationship between a chair to be used for dining or the like by a child and the stages of growth of the child will now be considered.
Generally, in a stage where a child is fed with baby food, the baby may be seated on a low chair. By a low chair is meant a chair having a seat located at such a low level as to enable a person feeding the baby to also sit at a low level such as a straw matting on the floor, to feed the child.
As the child grows to reach a stage ranging from the time when the child has learned to walk to the time the child enters kindergarten, the child will frequently be seated on a high chair for eating.
As the child further grows to reach a stage where the child goes to kindergarten or elementary school, the child will normally be seated on an adult chair for eating purposes.
However, in a stage where the child is a toddler even if the child is seated on a high chair, the level of the seat section is usually insufficient for the child to be maintained in a position suitable for the height of an adult table or the like. On the other hand, when the child has grown to reach the stage of graduating from kindergarten, the child may have become so large that the level of the seat section of a high chair is higher than is required for the child at this age. In other words, conventional high chairs have their seat sections at a fixed level. Therefore, it follows that although a child's body well matches with the level of the seat section of a high chair in a certain stage of growth, the seat section of said high chair may be much lower or higher than is required for children who are in other stages of growth.
Further, when a child has grown old enough to become of kindergarten or school age the child's body may have become too large for further use of a high chair. As a result, an adult chair would be used for the child to dine, but the seat section of such an adult chair would still be at a level too low to be comfortable for kindergarten or school age children.